Paciência
Temas relacionados Paciência Definição Dicionários Aurélio paciência [Do lat. patientia.] Substantivo feminino. * 1. Qualidade de paciente. * 2. Virtude que consiste em suportar as dores, incômodos, infortúnios, etc., sem queixas e com resignação. * 3. Perseverança tranquila. * 4. Conformação abúlica e indolente; pachorra. * 5. Entretenimento que consiste em reunir as peças separadas de um mosaico para formar uma figura. * 6. Passatempo para uma só pessoa, no qual se fazem diferentes combinações com cartas de baralho, seguindo determinadas regras. * 7. Bot. Planta poligonácea herbácea (Rumex patientia), nativa da Ásia e da Europa, porém mundialmente difundida; possui propriedades medicinais e vem sendo us. no tratamento de úlceras e alguns tipos de câncer, tais como a leucemia. Interjeição. * 8. Designa conformação, resignação. * (Não) levar à paciência. (Não) suportar, (não) tolerar: “– .... Pois olhe que esses feitiços são invejas das desavergonhadas que não podiam levar à paciência a virtude da minha Josefa.” (Camilo Castelo Branco, Novelas do Minho, VII, p. 60.) * Perder a paciência. Irritar-se ou descontrolar-se. * Tenha santa paciência! Resigne-se! Conforme-se! tb. para recusar um pedido. * Ter paciência de Jó. Ser muito paciente, condescendente; ter paciência de santo. * Ter paciência de santo. V. ter paciência de Jó. * Ter uma paciência beneditina. Ser paciente como os monges de São Bento, capazes de realizar trabalhos muito minuciosos. Houaiss paciência Datação: sXIV substantivo feminino * 1 qualidade do que é paciente * 1.1 virtude que consiste em suportar dissabores e infelicidades; resignação Ex.: não tem a mesma p. dos seus pais * 1.2 capacidade de persistir numa atividade difícil; perseverança Ex.: um trabalho que exige muita p. * 1.3 calma para esperar o que tarda Ex.: depois de duas horas, perdeu a p. * 2 Rubrica: angiospermas. erva (Rumex crispus) da fam. das poligonáceas, nativa da Europa e Ásia, de folhas alternas e lanceoladas, com propriedades depurativas e tônicas; labaça-crespa * 3 Rubrica: angiospermas. erva (Rumex patientia) da mesma fam., nativa da América do Norte, de folhas azedas, comestíveis e flores verdes em panículas * 4 Rubrica: ludologia. jogo de baralho individual que consiste em fazer diferentes combinações com as cartas, segundo regras determinadas Etimologia: lat. patientia, ae 'capacidade de suportar, de resistir' Antônimo: impaciência; ver tb. sinonímia de fúria Enciclopédias Barsa eletrônica Não há referência. Wikipédia Paciência é uma virtude de manter um controle emocional equilibrado, sem perder a calma, ao longo do tempo. Consiste basicamente de tolerância a erros ou fatos indesejados. É a capacidade de suportar incômodos e dificuldades de toda ordem, de qualquer hora ou em qualquer lugar. É a capacidade de persistir em uma atividade difícil, tendo ação tranqüila e acreditando que irá conseguir o que quer, de ser perseverante, de esperar o momento certo para certas atitudes, de aguardar em paz a compreensão que ainda não se tenha obtido, capacidade de ouvir alguém, com calma, com atenção, sem ter pressa, capacidade de se libertar da ansiedade. A tolerância e a paciência são fontes de apoio seguro nos quais podemos confiar. Ser paciente é ser educado, ser humanizado e saber agir com calma e com tolerância. A paciência também é uma caridade quando praticada nos relacionamentos interpessoais. http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paci%C3%AAncia Números/Estatísticas História Personalidades importantes Obras importantes Psicomaquia, em latim Psychomachia (Batalha da alma) é um poema do escritor latino cristão Prudêncio (348-c.410) que apresenta lutas alegóricas entre as virtudes e os vícios. Divisões/tendências/escolas/dissidências Citações Wikiquote: "Não se pode ter paciência com quem quer que lhe façam o que não faz." (Obras de Luiz de Camões: precedidas de um ensaio biographico, se relatam alguns factos não conhecidos da sua vida‎ - Página 229, Luís de Camões, João Antonio de Lemos Pereira de Lacerda Juromenha (Visconde de), Francesco Petrarca - Imprensa nacional, 1866) "Suporta-se com paciência a cólica do próximo." (Machado de Assis in: Memórias Póstumas de Brás Cubas, Capítulo CXIX (wikisource)) "É preciso que eu suporte duas ou três larvas se quiser conhecer as borboletas." (O Pequeno Principe - Página 34, Antoine de Saint-Exupéry - Ediouro Publicações, 1966, ISBN 856170621X, 9788561706210 - 96 páginas) "Paciência abusada vira fúria." ("Patience provok'd turns to Fury" - Gnomologia: Adagies and Proverbs; Wise Sentences and Witty Sayings, Ancient and Modern, Foreign and British‎ - item 3859 Página 164, de Thomas Fuller, Pre-1801 Imprint Collection (Library of Congress) - Publicado por Printed for B. Barker, 1732 - 297 páginas http://pt.wikiquote.org/wiki/Paci%C3%AAncia Wikipédia http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paci%C3%AAncia Outros sites Sites oficiais e/ou relacionados Assuntos relacionados as sete virtudes Notícias Referências Notas Voltar Voltar para virtudes e vícios